Soft and Oh So Warm!
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: heh Honestly? I don't know... it's cute though. In the cold of winter a warm beds the best place to be. Someone doesn't want to get out of it, for any reason... Suddendly a huge 'teddy bear' is pulled in with her. ::chuckles:: ^_^ Kawaii


Soft and Oh So Warm  
By: Anime Redneck  
12-7-02  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Where is that girl? She can't still be asleep...?" Hilde sighed turning another corner in the Winner-Barton mansion. It was nearing half past noon and the blonde girl was still nowhere to be seen. She was almost as bad as Duo when it came to sleeping. That was a fete in itself.  
  
Passing the north wall, which was constructed of mainly windows, she paused to look out on the white powdered yard. It was December now, Old Man Winter came visiting, leaving his mark all over the kingdom. Light glistened off water-frosted greenery, the yard and housings covered in four inches of fluffy white snow. It came from virtually nowhere three nights back.  
  
The night was clear and calm, a biting coolness to the air, it was supposed to stay that way all week. The weatherman said another cold front was due to come in three days; hard freezing was to be expected. The weatherman was wrong. Around midnight the winds kicked up, howling past the shutters rattling them, over the fireplace tops. Snow came down slowly as first, so slow Usagi was half a mind to rush out and start playing in it, Duo close behind her.  
  
Hilde giggled at the memory. But ol' Trowa was there standing in front of the door, not letting them pass. He said that if they waited for a bit they'd find it wasn't safe to go out at all. "He should be a weatherman" murmuring as she touched the glass picturing that night. It hadn't been fifteen minutes later when the snow came down in white sheets, winds so strong they rushed about the manor closing the shutters so they didn't bang off their hinges. They had almost a foot of snow that night.  
  
Smiling, shaking her head from the days past; she had someone to wake up, no time to be lulling around staring at the white world around her. With a nod, she set off down the hallway making her way up another flight of stairs before stopping in front of a red oak door fully decorated with a silver bunny nameplate on it. Giggling she gave a knock. When no one answered - not that she expected her to - she knocked again then entered.  
  
Usagi was tucked tightly in her blue and silver covers, her golden head sticking out, hand clutching the warm material around her shoulders. Hilde briefly wondered how someone could stand being under all that mess. Yes, it was cold outside, water freezing cold. But Usagi's room was on the third floor - heat rises. She's also covered in not only her original bed sheets and comforter, but another thick Greek blanket - which have a reputation of being overly warm on its own - and a sleeping bag thrown over it. How on Kami's green- er white earth a person could sleep under all of that and not be hot, was beyond her.  
  
"Usagi" taking a hold of the girl's small shoulder shaking them lightly, "time to wake up girl!"  
  
The covered mass moved, "Mphm..."  
  
Grin, "Come on chica wake up! Duo's gonna eat off your food!" she got nothing but another mumbled something while shifting to her other side. Hilde frowned, sure that the food comment would work. Always worked before, any mention of food and she was up like a shot.  
  
She shook the shoulders harder, "Usagi wake up!"  
  
"Mmph! Mmmaka..." it frustrated her, she was as hard as Duo to get up. Nothing close to a bucket of water seemed likely to wake the girl up, as every attempt only had her digging deeper into her warm haven.  
  
"Usagi...."  
  
"...hmm?... go 'way..." covers shifted as the body beneath them moved down, leaving only the tip of her golden head peeking out.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" she really didn't want to use the water... Usagi would throw a fit if her Greek blanket got ruined from it. It was a beautiful, thick blanket.  
  
"Onna, what are you yelling for?" cam a rude voice behind her.  
  
Hilde turned, hands on her slim hips frowning at him. "I thought it was pretty obvious what I was yelling about Chang" waving an arm to the sleeping one, "waking her up isn't easy ya know."  
  
He shrugged, wasn't his problem, "Let her sleep in." Why wake her up now? Half the day was almost gone; she'd only stay up all night again. She did work hard yesterday... besides, another part of his mind went on, she looks cute like that.  
  
"Wufei..." Hilde sighed, "Despite what she did yesterday, which was pretty neat in my book, she girl can't sleep all day! Look! Its beautiful out there! You know how she is..."  
  
True, he couldn't deny that, "Hmph."  
  
"Thought so." She smirked, "Why don't you try waking her up? Be warned she's as hard, if not harder to wake, then Duo is."  
  
He believed that to. They were the only two people he knew that were beyond stubborn when it came to waking up. You had to wake them up early just to be somewhere early. Shrugging he stepped towards the bed. "Onna get up."  
  
There was a moaned protest; Hilde snorted.  
  
Leaning over he shook Usagi's shoulders harder then what Hilde's previous attempts were, "Onna! Wake up now!"  
  
The mass covers moved, head popped out a little more as the girl beneath mumbled something moving her arm from under the covers to the top of them. "Mmm... mo..." turning on her right side once more facing him.  
  
Wufei frowned. A bucket of water would work. But as with Hilde's thoughts earlier on that idea, he wasn't going to risk the bunny's wrath for destroying it. Placing his hands on the beds side leaning over more he whispered, "Usagi... baka onna, wake up..." forgetting he wasn't alone in the room, watching her. When he let his mind think of her honestly he admitted she was rather beautiful. She held an air of innocence about her like Quatre, mischievousness like the Braided Baka, seriousness like him and Heero, and quietness about her at times like Trowa... She was a shining gem in their dark lives... The gem in his dark life...  
  
The beds shifting weight caused her to wake from the nice warmth surrounding her. Mmm it was so warm... and soft... as if drifting through a white fluffy cloud on a warm summers day. So relaxing! Yet something was bring her from the haven s he had found. A frown marred her pretty face as one sapphire eye cracked open a few millimeters to see what it was that felt it important enough to try waking her. She saw... black... Her other eye opened joining the first in trying to identify the mass before her.  
  
Slowly it all started to take shape... it was a... a black teddy bear! No, no... it was a tan teddy bear with black hair? Well... it was a teddy bear at least, who was she to judge what it was supposed to look like? After all, some muggy part of her brain tried telling her, panda's were black and white, so why not a tan and black bear? It could happen!   
  
Grinning, her eyes already starting to shut once more she quickly reached out grabbing the bear with one arm while the other tugged the sheets back, pulling the bear down beside her she quickly flipped the covers back in place; effectively shutting out the offending cold creeping towards her warm self. She never heard the startled sound coming from her 'teddy bear' or its movements of struggle, as burrowed deeper into her covers while snuggling close to it, slowly drifting back to that peaceful warm cloud filled realm. The last thing her brain registered before it would awake hours later was how the teddy bear was a little harder then normal, moved slightly like it was drawing breath... but it was so warm and soft! She hugged it closer.  
  
Hilde watched in interest as Wufei tried waking the blonde several times but failed, then moved closer to the bed, leaning over the sleeping girl. It was no big secret that the two harbored feelings for the other. She only hoped that they'd hurry up and admit it! It was starting to get old, frustrating, watching them shoot glances at one another when they thought no one was watching, the subtle touches here and there as plates were passed, cups handed over or passing one another. It was disgustingly sweet to watch after the first month or so of it.  
  
As Wufei moved closer, she took a step forward, not wanting to miss anything. It was funny when she thought about it, how the two seemed to dance around one another's feelings, masking true ones with an annoyed façade. Yet, as she watched the Chinese man from behind, she could see his endless black eyes soften, his jaw loosen up. Witnessing him like that, a moment where all masks are dropped was a sacred, special moment. No one ever saw Chang Wufei, soft, like this before. She'd forever remember it, a testament of his true self, and never tell a soul. As much as she liked to annoy the boy, she loved her life as it was.  
  
Giggling she snapped from her thoughts as the sheets started to move once more, an eye peeking open, blinked then closed again. She smirked; no waking up Tsukino Usagi was not an easy task. Both eyes opened then, sparkling with something... joy? Shaking her head Hilde could only wonder on what happened next. It happened too fast, her laughing wasn't helping at trying to sort it out either.  
  
One moment Wufei was leaning over Usagi whispering for her to wake up, Usagi's eyes opened, closed and opened again. Her right arm shot out snatching Wufei around his waist while her other arm pulled the covers back. Wufei grunted in surprise, his eyes going wide as he was tugged down into bed with her and promptly covered up with a happily sleeping bunny cuddled up to him.  
  
Hilde backed into the doorframe laughing at his usual indifferent face now displaying open shock and bewilderment. It truly was priceless! She could only shake her head as she caught the sleeping bunny's murmur about a 'warm teddy bear' as she snuggled up to it. She smiled when Wufei looked over to her with a look of help in his eyes. He'd never been in a situation like this before, she knew that much, it was cute really.  
  
Her smile widened shaking her head back to him. No, she wouldn't help him this time. She'd pay for it later, but not now. Nodding to herself she headed out the door, pausing as she started to close it she whispered, "Maybe now one of you will be forced to admit you love each other" before softly pushing in the lock and shutting the door. Humming to herself she skipped down the corridor wondering what the others would be up to, and thinking up an excuse to tell them about the missing two people. She smirked again. It was going to be interesting for a while now.  
  
* ~oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo~ *  
  
Hey guys! Whatcha think? ::chuckles:: Truely don't ask where it came from. ^_^; It was something my mind cooked up from a cold night, nice warm bed and refusing to get up from it. It reminded me of Usagi.. the other parts just sortta, fell in there. ::chuckles:: Pretty kawaii, ne? ^_^ Hope ya liked it! Please Review and let me know whatcha tought of it! I konw I seemed to leave it open for another chapter. But really its only supposed to be a one-shot, but who knows... Y'all like it enough, I might be able to come up with something else for it. But Review! Lemme know! hehe  
  
Arigatou, Ja ne!  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-7-02  
3:30am 


End file.
